Sins of a Hero: Harem
by PerezLycan
Summary: Midoriya was born and raised in Namimori. The main city of the mafia world. Familes fight in events with their battle watches to gain infamous reputations and power. "I-I think saving people is r-really cool... Um, one day can I be a great Mafia Boss like you!" Mafia school A.U. Spiritual tutor Tsuna and mafia-hero Deku! 2796 'Ultra Instinct' Izuku. Massive crossover. Eventual M
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a cross over I have been wanting to do for a while. It takes place in khr universe with Midoriya as the main character, and Tsuna will kind of play the role of all might. I will also have some crossover characters from different shows I'll put the it () when it shows. I'll list some important ones now.**

 **Rikka (** Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai!)

 **Vali and Issei (** highschool dxd)

 **Law (One piece** )

 **Chuuta(Eldlive)**

Welcome to Namimori Academia!

"Tomorrow is my first day of Namimori Academia." A teenager was leaning on the balcony outside of his apartment. He was in a plain white T-shirt and green shorts. It was Midoriya! A kid who aspired to be a great hero, in the mafia world. He had a tablet in one hand. He was resting his head on the other.

He was re-watching Decimo's final event. The battle cost him his life as well as the infamous Xanxus. He was only Decimo for a moment but with that, the course of fate changed the Vongola forever.

'It has been over a decade and a half since Decimo defeated Xanxus. That day is now referred to as the end of Vongola's sin. Many new possibilities opened up for families. I was born in Namimori and grew up seeing watchbattle events and families rise up. The world sees this place as a land where your dreams can come true... and they can, but it's also known as the scariest and most dangerous city.'

He held determined eyes. He clutched his fist shut. "I'm definitely going to start a family and change this world like Decimo did. For the better!"

Legs dangled down the balcony above him. "Eh?" He quickly ran to them. They were struggling, sliding down. "Here, carefully." Midoriya guided.

"Wh-What are..." He was beginning to ask but a cold wind caused a hesitation. 'An eye patch.'

"Do you want to see it?"

"H-Huh, Sorry! I didn't mean to stare." He looked away timidly. He was glancing back at her, "But what are you-"

He gasped. She was already climbing down his balcony.

He ran to it, to help her down again. When he got there, she was skating down a light post. "Did she jump there. The light post isn't directly below my apartment." He held his chin as he began to ramble. "At best, she must of kicked off the wall at the last second. Sliding down the light post also had a trick to it." He glanced at her. "That's it! Her shoes are coated with mist flames."

* * *

"I'm off mom!" Midoriya, our hero, walked out of his apartment with a bouncing cheer. He was headed for his first day of school. Starting his journey to become a Mafioso, like Decimo.

He waked along a bridge over the traffic. He held the straps of his backpack in nervous thought. "I'm most likely the only one without a family. Many of the students came from high ranking ones that could afford this school. I only got in because of the entrance exams." Midoriya stopped at a red light on a busy intersection. His lips kept walking foward. "I don't have a watch either." He crossed the street as the thought of failure crossed his mind. He quickly shook that away. Even if he wasn't related to a powerful family, he could start his own. Somehow?

He glanced at the sky, finally taking his courage one foot foward. "Starting today, I'm done being Deku!" As he stood in front of the gates of the grand university.

"DEKU!"

"Kacchan!" Deku spun on his feet facing the explosive arua and his childhood friend. Now only acquaintance.

"Oi, don't tell me you actually enrolled here, Deku." Placing a hand on his shoulder. "You didn't, did you?" His fingers scattering with weak Strom flames. Tingling Midoriya's shoulder.

"Stop it. I'm going to be a Mafia Boss." He grabbed his hand and shoved it away. Deku clenched both his fist shut, with hard eyes. That's what Decimo did. E-Even when he was scared.

"What was that!"

"Sorry Kacchan!" He gave in and hurriedly walked past the gates of Namimori Academia.

Entering the school, Deku, "It's amazing!" The school was designed like Namimori middle, but was a skyscraper in scale. "Why does it have so many stories?" He walked past the cherry blossom path way leading to the grand entrance.

The school was strange. It had illusions of cherry blossoms throughout the year.

* * *

Even blooming through the cold winter, bringing a warm fresh.

* * *

Midoriya smirked to himself. He took a step full of confidence. His other step, was one full of unconsciousness. It hit the leg in front. He began to fall, that brave smile still plastered on his face.

A firm yet feminine grip stopped his fall. "Are you fine. Nervous on the first day?" It was a Chinese girl with her hair done up in two buns, with pins keeping them in place. She was nervous for her first day of the prestigious school, even though Fuuta gave her a ranking in the top three of martial arts proteges. Her friend walked next to her.

Midoriya had a pause of social ignorance.

"I-Pin, we shouldn't be late." A curly haired teen mumbled with a natural suave voice.

"You have a point Lambo." She nodded to him. She waved at Deku as they walked away. "It was nice meeting you."

'I actually talked to a girl.' Although we know the joke. He didn't actually talk.

A harsh wind blew petals around the hero. She skated past him. The naive mist. 'It's her again...?' Midoriya's eyes followed the mysterious stranger. She didn't glance back or notice his presence. He gulped, it felt that she did. Midoriya shuffled foward looking down.

His first day of Namimori Academia has begun! Yet nothing has been accomplished?

* * *

"Is this the right class?" 1-A. Midoriya glanced at the sign on top of the door.

"Are you excited!" A girl wearing the same Namimori Academia uniform asked him. She had light brown hair, and was the preppy encouraging type.

He nodded but didn't say anything. "I hope our families don't have vendetta's, or any on in our class, for that matter." She began to rub the back of her hair. "It would be pretty weird, ne?"

She kept talking, walking into class. Deku subconsciously followed her steps. His ear following her lips. He nodded along to her words. He lightly held his backpack straps. He opened his mouth to speak. He would of told her that he wasn't in a family.

He stopped his unspoken words. The same girl that climbed down his balcony, and skated past him during the entrance to school, was in the same class.

Their eyes met. Her gaze was unnerving. Midoriya gulped. He attempted to ignore her stare, but her only orb pierced his nervous tension.

"Oh its you, I guess we got the same class." I-pin waved at Midoriya. Signaling him to sit next to her and Lambo. Lambo was laid back on the desk besides the dark blue-purple haired girl with a white eye-patch. She was almost a mirror of her mother, except instead of a pineapple hair style she had an ahoge tied with a yellow ribbon.

That distraction was a good enough reason to avoid the mysterious teen. He sighed in relief. The girl that was next to him, followed him.

Midoriya sat behind I-pin, next to the window. The new friend he hadn't even spoken to, cheerfully sat next to him, behind Lambo.

"Oh I haven't properly introduced myself, have I." She scratched her hair with a cute airhead mannerism. "I'm Kozart Uraraka Ochako, from the Simmon family. I took my father's and mother's name. We are kind of small and unknown though."

Lambo and I-pin introduced themselves as members of the Vongola.

Midoriya almost choked. "Really?! Did you ever meet Decimo!" He was a major fan boy of him.

They sweatdropped at his excitement. "No. His guardians and a few others ever really got to know him."

The girl besides them pretend not to hear their conversation of him.

Midoriya blushed. "Ah, I should of assumed that, his last match was before any of us were born. Sorry. Sometimes I start rambling my thoughts, and don't realize-" Still going on.

The eyepatch teen clenched her fist, thinking of his comment. Born after Decimo's death. Blinking away that stupid tear.

Lambo caught her hidden mood, and tried to change the subject. "What of you though, you haven't really introduced yourself?" Lambo slowly ruffled his hair.

Midoriya stopped his rambling. He mentally slapped himself. "I was doing it again. Sorry, but I'm Izuku Midoriya from Namimori middle."

They all glanced at him. Even the eyepatch girl was caught off guard.

"Eeh? Did I say something?"

I-pin had helped with his lacking social formalities. "Izuku-san um, and what family?"

He knew he wouldn't fit in. This was a school for people with a future in the mafia. 'I don't have a flame either.'

Deku ignored his own thoughts. He could do this. 'Even after everyone keeps telling me I can't.'

He held hard determined eyes, that's what Decimo did when facing a mountain of struggle.

"I don't come from one. I'm going to create my own. One for all."

 **So how you like the first chapter? Please leave a review or fav and follow. It is really motivational. Oh and one more thing. This is a Mafia fic, it's gonna get dark and eventually M. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

2

 _"Boss?" Nagi was on the roof of the highest skyscraper in Namimori._

 _"Nani, is something wrong Nagi?" He smiled. His hair fading his brown eyes._

 _"No, I'm curious."_

 _"Oh? About what?"_

 _"You want to be a Mafia Boss. Why?"_

 _"I'm not really good at anything. I always let people down... but maybe one day, I'll be the one who can help everyone."_

 _"Is that what it means to be a Mafioso?"_

 _"No, far from it. That's what it means to be a **hero**."_

 _"And what is that to you?"_

 _"My dream."_

* * *

"Welcome to your fist day of Namimori Academia. Today you will all be tested in a simulation. The goal is simple." The principal was giving a speech in the auditorium. "Catch my pet Leon." The principle, Reborn! Leon's tongue cooly slithered out, as he rested on the babies fedora.

"I still can't believe our principle is the number one hitman!" Izuku cried in joy. The new friends he made sweatdropped. He was rather ordinary.

A silver haired teen glanced at the students behind him. He ignored them, with a cool shrug. The dragon ring on his finger shined with a platinum light.

"Wait a minute, only one of us can pass this exam!" Students protested.

Reborn nodded standing on the podium on stage. "More or less, yeah. The one who passes is guaranteed a favor from the Vongola. How ever they chose to use it is up to them. The rest of you who fail will face my punishment. It's a test of everyone's capabilities."

Izuku held glee in his green eyes. 'The Vongola! I'll definitely win this.'

"Oh, ever since you entered this building you entered Vipers's illusion. The test begins, now." Wait, what?

Reborn threw his chameleon in the air.

"Ara." Blink, blink. The Auditorium was gone. "Impossible..." Midoriya ran to the the ledge of the roof he was standing on. "The world is upside down!" He fell to his knees, clutching the ledge, scared of falling upside down.

The former city of Namimori was a nothing more than a cluster of skyscrapers in the eternal sky. Midoriya wobbled back, landing on his ass. He glanced up or was it below. He couldn't make sense of it. The other students confused as him. Standing on sides of buildings. Walking upside down the drifting buildings.

He gulped. Now was not the time to choke. Leon was a shining green sphere in the middle of the simulation.

"It looks like each building has its own gravitational pole. It should be safe traveling from building to building..." He glared at the distance of each skyscraper. "But how do I go about that." He shook but rose to his feet. The dizzy upside-down feeling was beginning to settle upright. "The others have probably recovered like me."

With out missing a beat, she skated past him. The mist. This time she glanced back.

Midoriya flinched. She was reaching the ledge. She took off, igniting her skating shoes. Her mist flames danced as she glided along.

Midoriya glanced around. Everyone seemed to be making there way around the floating skyscrapers their own ways. "Kacchan is blasting away..." As usual with his storm flames.

"Gravity is weaker? Or more like it doesn't have a sense of direction." A new voice had her finger to her lips in a cute thinking process of hers.

Midoriya paused his view of the surroundings.

Who was next to him? It was Froppy! Tsuyu Asui from class A-1. Flame:Rain

"Nani, how did you get here?" He recognized her from the class room. She leaped ahead of him.

"I jumped. Give it your best too." She motivated, moving on a head.

Midoriya stumbled off his feet, falling. How could he deal with this, everyone seemed to be using their flames and box weapons to move on.

The contents of his pockets fell out.

Hyperventilation, until he spotted the orange number 27 on the green fingerless gloves his mom made for him. She wanted him to follow his dreams, even if he couldn't manifest dying will flames. He wasn't useless. He would be amazing like Vongola Decimo.

"I can't give up." He stood, equipping his homeade gloves. "I have to go beyond dying will flames... Somehow, channel my resolve. I'll believe in all the training I put myself through, knowing how overwhelmed I would be from the start."

He held hard eyes.

With all might, he began to head forward, clenching his fist shut. He ran as fast as possible. He blasted, full speed! 'I'll go beyond the limit!' "Plus Ultra!" He cried jumping off the ledge, to the sky abyss.

Reborn's cold hard marbles caught sight of the hopeless kid. "His eyes... are silver."


	3. Chapter 3

3

What a groovy trick!

Vongola Primo, the mayor of Namimori was also in attendance for the school ceremony. He was a man worth 400 years. His eyes always peaceful, yet buried inside was a shackled flame, one should not attempt to invoke.

Those who attended were sitting on a cresent stadium. It curved outside of the clustered sky.

Along side Vongola Primo was the current Boss of the Vongola. She only watched in silence, rooting for Rikka. Her amethyst eye grew seeing Midoriya and his useless cry of hope. It sounded so much like Boss's.

Primo gasped, then recomposed. "Who is that boy? How did he end up in this school?" Gentle wrath escaped his lips. It couldn't be...

It was rare. Primo, usually clam and kind, for him to even whisper anger.

Two pink haired females pulled out a scroll hologram informing him. "Midoriya Izuku, from Namimori middle. He is the only first year who is not affiliated with a family. Pardon, but for that reason we have no prior history in the Vongola archives, Primo-sama."

Ieyasu frowned in worry for the boy. 'Decimo... It can't be a coincidence, that his daughter and young Midoriya have intersected.' He then glanced at Chrome Dokuro, Lady Vongola, Decimo's widow. What were her thoughts? Did she even know who he was.

* * *

How did I end up on the other building? Eeh! I'm already so close to Leon!

I'm not controlling my movements. One minute I leaped off. The other, I blasted towards here. How? All I saw was a white path.

"Deku!"

It's Kacchan. I glanced around the flat, sideways, shatered-window, wall we stood on. It was me, Uraraka, and Kacchan.

"Oi.. you're joking. I'll blow you away!" He ignited his hand full of storm flames, leaping forward.

"Die, Deku!" He Thrusted his palm to me.

I ducked before he could react. Before I could react!?

I dived into a compressed handstand below his guard. He's too slow to keep up and block! What, Kacchan is? My feet uppercut dropkicked him in the chin. My legs continued without my judgement. They built up torque, kicking around a whirlwind

"A-Amazing." I could hear Uraraka-san whisper. That's exactly how I felt. How was I doing this?

My hands pushed off the ground as I finished the movement of attack to a crockscrew spin. It caused an updraft away from the building. I could feel my own momentum and the gravity from other buildings. Another guided white light path traveled through my eyes.

I skidded to a landing on another building in the sky. This time I was upside down. My body searched for Leon. Nani? "How is he getting farther? I was sure, I tried to move closer. But I don't know what I'm doing..." I began to rub my chin with one hand, supported by the other. "If anything it's like a video game. If I click on the jump button and direct it somewhere my body instantly does it. If I press an attack, or reaction command, my body executes the action, and I'm enjoying the ride. But the whole time everything around me is covered by an empty white scenery, but I see clearly."

She huffed next to me. Wait who? I was mumbling to myself again and didnt realize! She propped on the floor. "You're really cool!"

"Uraraka-san!" My lips seemed to work on my own accord, but the rest of me was different. I know what I'm doing and can hold a sense of understanding why, but I still can't understand how.

"Sorry I held onto you as you flew away. That guy is really scary, Deku-kun! Eh, I thought your eyes were green!" She seemed to always try to be in a positive mood.

Out of all that.

"Deku-kun?"

"Oh I heard him call you that. Deku, kind of has that give it you best kind of vibe, ne?"

Of course... then!

"I'm Deku!"

I glanced at Leon, still in the center. "I tried to get closer but ended up farther."

"Deku-kun, look!" She pointed. "Everyone else did too!" Grabbing my shoulder.

"Uraraka-san!" The warmth of a girl!

I then followed her finger. She was right. Everyone who tried to get closer to Leon, grew farther than the others. What? I was sure I was closing in. Kacchan had the lead... with Uraraka-san?!

Kozart Uraraka Ochaco. Flame: earth and sun. Controled her black holes and the gravity around the buildings with her earth flames to keep up with Bakugo's HIGH speed!

"He was the only one who didn't teleport to the back like us!" Uraraka complained at Bakugo.

I realized her hint even though she didn't. "He was the only one who didn't leap forward." Because I hit him. Crap, he's gonna kick my ass later!

"If going closer gets us farther, then let's go backwards!" She huffed, already pressing her fingertips together to control gravity.

"Wait!" I tried, until I searched around.

Every other first year seemed to examine the situation the same as her. They were all going in reverse.

It couldn't be that simple right? I do have a tendency to over think. I'm doing it right now! My body knows what to do, but I can't give it a direction.

"See, everyone else figured it out." She cheered running, leaping farther away from Leon.

She easily floated through the sky. Whoa, she's pretty cool, I never knew earth flames could be used like that.

"Is there even a limit of space or is it infinite...?" All I see is a grey sky.

Although an illusion, I felt it staring back at me. It was full of an empty color with out meaning.

For some reason, it reminded me of those rainy days.

On sunny days, everyone else began to use their ring and boxweapons.

And I...

I stayed up nights, with the droplets of that same void sky calling on my window. I tried every single attribute, b-but I couldn't even ignite a single ring. Flameless.

That was my sky, because even if there is no sign of the elements. I will give it my best!

"I should examine my soundings." Left and right. "Its Namimori with the buildings destroyed, some in pieces." C-City hall, a place Mom always used to take me to, was only exploded remains, floating along with the muffin shop. "Ah, man those were my favourite!"

Wait, what building am I standing on? "Eh?" It's a burned down garden. Tables fit for a family picnic mingled around the center. Wait, this was a roof. I ran to the ledge. I glanced down, or up. "Oi, I recognize this place." We all do. It's the skyscraper of Namimori. The highest in the skyline. I heard it was Decimo's favorite. Y-Yea! That's why I'm doing this. I'm going to be amazing like him! I'll win this and ask for a Boss battlewatch, to start my own family!


	4. Chapter 4

4

Lily pad family

"It's like a puzzle." A familiar voice informed.

Izuku glanced around the roof he was on. Tsuyu Asui! "You didn't jump away from Leon?" He asked. She was moving her eyes all over.

"Maybe there's a specific route." She assumed. "But I noticed you stay behind too. I was surprised when you flew ahead of me. In an instant you caught up to Bakugo. Midoriya is amazing!"

He laughed nervously. "I'm still not sure what happened. Um, Asui how do you feel about working together to get Leon."

She thought it over, her tounge sticking out. "Call me Tsuyu. It does help both of us. What would you ask them for anyways? I would ask for a pond on the roof of our school."

"What? That's it!" 'Compared to me. I sound greedy.'

"What about you, Midoriya?"

He scratched his cheek. "A Boss watch. I want to start a family."

She lit up at that. "Even better for us to work together."

Blink, blink. "Eh, Nani?"

"I think you're the kind of Boss I want to follow. In my family, it's tradition to leave and follow a new Boss for a few years. Then decide if we want to return or not. How about it, Midoriya. Can I join, your family?" Tsuyu as always, is blunt and speaks her mind.

Izuku took a step back almost falling of the ledge of the roof. "Why-why, so easily? I haven't done anything worth while."

"But you saved Uraraka and Takanashi."

"Takanashi?" It did sound familiar. 'Probably another student.' "I didn't save anyone..."

But everyone saw his actions. Except young Midoriya. He glared at his hands. How was he doing this? What was he doing? 'She's saying I helped them. How come I can't remember any of it?'

"For now we should focus on this maze." His new and first family member suggested.

Midoriya snapped out of his confusion. He didn't understand this ability, but he needed to use it right now. He clenched his fist shut and nodded.

* * *

He stood, broding on the ledge of a cathedral. His coat shrouded his being. He was at an abandoned hang out spot for him and-

"How do we transport through the invisible barrier, Dark Shadow." Rikka Takanashi, wielder of the Titan's eye, flame: Mist and sky.

Fumikage Tokoyami. Flame: cloud. Carnage boxweapon: Dark shadow.

He closed his eyes. "It feels like the city. Not just a cluster of buildings."

She crossed her arms with a victory nod "And where would Leon be?" She pointed. "The school!"

* * *

Bakugo roared in frustration. "The fuck was that, Deku! What the fuck is up with this stupid illusion, Die!" He exploded past buildings. "Where's the damn school!"

* * *

Izuku was unknowingly in full cowling, except his movements were thoughtless with pure reaction. Tsuyu couldn't keep up so she just wrapped her tounge around his waist and enjoyed the ride.

Izuku landed on the same bridge he walked past that morning. Tsuyu released her grip and landed with a frop next to him. "The school shouldn't be far from here. It's an illusion, but the layout is Namimori, and Leon has been high above the roof of our school since we entered this fake world." He was able to deduce.

Tsuyu nodded. "So even in this confusing area we have to take our normal routes to school and head to the roof."

Izuku nodded. "From the skyscraper, to the muffin shop, across the train track bridge, over my apartments, and landing on this bridge. We shouldn't be far."

"Let's hurry Midoriya! Others probably figured it out!"

* * *

"Die!" Bakugo had made it to the front gates of school, but so did some others.

A powerful presence was holding them all back.

I-pin, and Lambo were barely standing. Rikka and Tokoyami were both using their boxweapons. Dark Shadow was doing its best offensively and defensively. Rikka held a Sythe twice her size, slashing and hacking with agility. She was blocked and countered every single time, same with Tokoyami and Dark Shadow.

Bakugo blasted his fist full of explosive flames foward after leaping. A direct hit. "It was blocked."

One raised forearm.

He stepped in. "Extreme!" With a corkscrew punch!

Chrome facedpalmed from the stands. "Please go easy on them, Ryohei-san."

Bakugo took a direct hit to his gut! He skidded back clutching it. 'A Vongola guardian! Fuck!' "I'll kill you all!" Charging back at the boxing legend.

"That's manly. To the extreme!"

Along with Ryohei guarding the entrance to school was his Kangaroo Box weapon.

* * *

Uraraka glanced around. "Where am I?" She was standing on a wall that was one window. "Namimori... Academia... Ara? Leon is right there!" She pointed at the roof above her.

Beeb. Beeb.

It was faint, but growing closer. "That sounds like a timer... what?!" She leaped off as everything blow up. The window-wall and a huge chunk of the school!

The students and Ryohei at the front entrance dropped their jaws. The huge amount of explosive debris was coming right at them!

He lit a cigarette, stepping out of the exposed side of the wall. "That was only a double bomb, kid."

"You too Gokudera-san." Chrome repeated the same cringe of worry for the students.

Uraraka waved her arms trying to fly. She eventually regained control and landed behind the school. "Now it's raining. Man I can't catch a brake."

"Sorry, sorry."

* * *

"...Rain..." Deku stopped at the front of the school with Froppy. He opened his hand and held out his palm. The drops slipped past his fingers, some splashed down on the woven threads of his glove.

"Midoriya, it looks like the guardians are in our way. You ready?"

Gokudera was smoking a cigarette defending the interior. Ryohei was protecting the practical route. Yamamoto Takeshi was free roaming. "The carnivores will appear here, right?" The strongest guardian, Hibari yawned, standing on the roof of his school.

Deku, the hero, rose his arm and closed his eyes in hope. "Yea Tsuyu!" Clenching his fist shut and running foward!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's note: I switched Shu and Inori's characters, so they won't show up. Instead it's Law from One Piece._**

 ** _Enjoy. Please fav follow or review!_**

 _4_

 _School day shuffle_

The exploded debris had crashed around the front entrance. The rain cleared out the smoke. The front of the school was a destroyed battle field. Gokudera glanced around, below him while taking a drag of his cig. "Did I kill them all?" He didn't care, but the families would be pissed.

"Extreme!" Ryohei exploded out from the buried rubble.

"Die!" Bakugo mimicked him before glaring at the guardian who almost killed everyone. "Fuck you, shitty father!" Bakugo ignored the sun guardian and blasted high up to Gokudera.

"Oh my shitty son is also attending this school." Gokudera ashed his cig and took a slow drag before activating his box weapon. "Flame arrow." He didn't hesitate to blast at his only child. Bakugo flipped over the red beam, with his natural acrobatic flame ability. He closed in on his father in air, as Gokudera stood on the ledge of a destroyed middle hallway of the school. They both launched a major explosion of storm flames.

"Now's our chance Dark Shadow!" Rikka slid past the deformed land scape. Tokoyami easily glided next to her. Dark shadow was able to shift into an ebony wing for short distance high speed flight.

"Wait up! Shit I was supposed to guard the entrance!" Ryohei roared as the two used a ramp to fly and land on the exposed side of the school.

Lambo and I-pin barely managed to crawl out of the rumble. They were trapped under. "Do we even have to try. We are in the Vongola after all, I-pin." Lambo was a little scared of all the power houses around them.

She was gripping her shoulder, and staring down Ryohei. He was shadowboxing waiting for the two family members. "That's exactly why we can't back down from Ryohei-san. He expects more from us." She took her fighting stance. She took a few deep breathes to calm herself. Lambo shrugged his shoulders in defeat before hyping himself up.

Ryohei stepped up with a hook. I-pin flowed over the attack with an open stike to his chest. He dodged it with a quick side step shuffle. He looked rather proud of I-pin's determination. They exchanged a few more blows with Ryohei easily pushing her back. His had those unrelenting combos.

"Lambo, I-pin!" Izuku arrived with Tsuyu! "Are you guys alright?"

"Izuku-san!" "Midoriya!" Both I-pin and Lambo had an expression of relief. A friendly face.

Ryohei had shadowed eyes, before they intensed. I-pin lost her focus for a split second. He smashed his glove across her cheek. The blow sent her flying. She cried in pain.

Instinctivly, Deku leaped with blinding speed. He caught her bridal style and slid on the same ramp Rikka used.

Deku took a deep breath after he laid her down. She was not fit to participate anymore. He fell down to his knees and hands. "All this heat." He couldn't control it.

"Midoriya." Tsuyu came frog running up to him. "How do we get past the legendary sun guardian of the Vongola?" Deku shook off the strain and stood with a deep huff.

Lambo ran up to them. He was hit with a heavy weight of shame, seeing his child hood friend like that. "I'll take care of it."

They both glanced at Lambo. His cowardly demeanor vanished. Izuku nodded. "Be careful."

He nodded and activated his box weapon. He was scared but I-pin fought bravely. He had to show his own resolve.

It was his mighty black bull. It kicked it's hoofs on the muddy dirt ground. Lambo straddled it. "I'll show you how brave I can be, I-Pin."

It was faint but he heard her mumbled a reply.

Deku and Froppy glanced at eachother. This was a matter that didn't involve them. "We'll leave it to you. Come one, Midoriya."

Lambo was scared as fuck but he wanted to prove to Ryohei how brave he was for both him and I-pin. He ordered his lightning bull down the ramp. Ryohei had a proud smirk before he charged his fist for a head on collision with the boxweapon. They both roared with determination.

"Asui, watch out." Deku and her were running up, opposite Lambo. The ramp curved up in a U back to the school.

The impact between Lambo and Ryohei never happened. They were frozen with glacier flames.

"Sorry, I need to pass through." Shoto Todoroki simply walked past the frozen pair. Through the regular front doors of school.

Froppy gave her frog response. Deku had huge eyes, soaring through the air. He was holding on to Froppy as he glanced back. "The whole ground area is frozen!"

Froppy focused in front of them. She shot her tounge out and it wrapped around a steel beam broken out from the explosion. She swung them around and up to the higher exposed levels of the building.

They landed with him skidding through the hallway and her climing the ceiling. "Wow, you're pretty amazing." Midoriya complemented as they ran for any way to get higher.

"You noticed the ice too, Midoriya."

He nodded. He felt an instant strain, and almost stumbled, but his body kept reacting on it's own. The side of the wall exploded in front of them. He screeched to a stop, shuffling his signature red shoes.

Out flew Gokudera backwards riding his gliding disk. He fired fully charged blasts of flame arrow. Bakugo tackled the hit straight on with his flames and into his father, breaking through the other wall, disappearing from their view, yet they could hear both sides of destruction from them.

"L-Let's hurry, Asui..."

She nodded with a throaty reply. "Call me Tsu-chan."

* * *

"Oops, I guess you won." Yamamoto chuckled at Uraraka.

"Eeeh?!" She was floating in the air. She was desperately dodging his attacks for the longest. Now he suddenly gives up?

"My feet are frozen." He shrugged. "Good luck." He waved.

'He's so nice. Is he really a hitman?' Uraraka waved back with a smile, floating up. "Thank you. Dad said I could trust the Vongola guardians."

"Really? Who is he?"

She happily exclaimed his name. "Kozato, Enma Kozato!"

Yamamoto paused. 'Tsuna's bestfriend.' "I see, oh watch out for Gokudera!"

Yamamoto kept his smile until Uraraka left. His eyes hardened at the boots stepping over the snowed grass. Yamamoto easily freed himself by cutting the ice around. "Can I help you?" He kept his casual smile, but also the grip on his blade. The student in front of him, wasn't interested in the race for Leon.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, I wonder if I can hold up to a swordsman of your caliber." He was looking directly at him with an almost sadistic smirk.

His smile shifted from casual to serious. "If you can?"

He ignored his question drawing his Katana. It was the same length as him. He held it with both hands. He rose it to chest level and aimed it at Yamamoto. "Trafalgar D. Law." (One piece)

Yamamoto nodded at his introduction.

The ice beneath them and rain above shattered as blades clashed.

* * *

Deku and Froppy ran out the door of the roof. "We made it!" She crawled out from the ceiling. Izuku gasped. Up here, on the roof. It was a crystal clear night. The grey rained sky was gone. The Milky Way fully exposed to the exiled rooftop.

A body crased by the wall next to them. "Nani?!" Midoriya cried at the collision.

Froppy lept away from the door entrance. Another body was sent flying towards them, to Froppy. Midoriya instantly transmitted in between Froppy and the other student. It was someone with a black cloak. Tokoyami. Midoriya reached for both Froppy and him before the point of impact. He spun with the caught momentum. He tornado landed on the ground with both of them safe. "Are you alright, Asui, Tokoyami-kun?"

"Midoriya." Tokoyami's eyes grew surprised. He was easily caught and saved. "Thanks." Standing up, looking for Rikka.

She was crawling on all fours out of the debris from her own impact. She coughed for air and climbed to her feet with her sythe. The cute strand of hair that always stuck out was crooked and in the same battered state as her.

"Um, Midoriya can you let me go?" Froppy asked over his shoulder.

His eyes bulged out. "Eeh?! Sorry I didn't mean to!" He had her flung over his shoulder. He was roughly holding her thighs and bottom with one hand. His fingers were, um, skinny dipping around her lily pond.

He quickly released her. He was tomato red. She unabashedly landed besides him. "What's wrong Midoriya?" She wasn't affected by his actions? "You saved me, it wasn't on purpose."

"Y-Yea, but still sorry."

"Oh... more." Hibari had an amused smirk seeing more prey herding into his den. He was getting bored. The silver haired teen in front of him did well to entertain him, but now could see the kid wavering.

"Vali Lucifer, I won't forget you."

"Don't underestimate me." He lit his dragon ring and the wings on his back ignited as well.

"I'm not." Hibari's hedgehog created a barrier from Vali's attack. The hedgehog's spike lashed out to full length, piercing Vali. They retracted pulling out of his body. "This is an illusion. Is that really going to kill you?"

Vali stumbled back. **Divide.** Hibari's hedgehog began to shrink into nothing. All of its flames transfered to Vali. He used the flames to heal his body atleast stopping the bleeding.

Hibari smirked. "The signature ability of the Millefiore family. Son of Byakuran."

Vali had his fist shut with resolve. His other arm was injured and not able to fight. The white dragon wings on his back began flickering. The same as the flame on his ring. He was proud and refused to fall.

Hibari sighed. The kid didn't realize his limits yet. He decided to end it with his tonfa.

Vali gritted his teeth and fist. Hibari lunged at him. He tried to take a step for a punch, but his body wouldn't move. He was completely drained.

Hibari rose an eyebrow at the leg that stopped his attack. Deku kicked up with his other foot in a yo-yo backflip. Hibari skidded back. "Now Asui!"

A tongue wrapped around Vali reeling him back to safety. He stumbled back as both Rikka and Tokoyami caught him.

"Vanishing Dragon!" Rikka cried.

Vali shifted his head to her. "Stop calling me such ridiculous names already." And passed out.

* * *

Uraraka scampered and cried around the hallways of the school, always caught in the storm battle between father and son. "Geez, I should of stayed with Deku-kun!"

The school was beginning to tilt... "What's going on now!"

* * *

Yamamoto and Law sliced apart the area around them. Sparks flew as they ran along the rain, blade on blade. Law broke the stalemate. He slashed with his blade, the tree behind Yamamoto was lopped off. Yamamoto had dodged with a baseball slide. He rose with a rising waterfall slice. Law parried stepping back. The clang of steel vibrated the rain. Law and Yamamoto clahsed again and again, circling eachother. 'To be able to use such a large blade with precision, almost like a surgeon with a scalpel.

Law freed one hand from his blade. "Room!" A circle emitted from the palm. It expanded through the whole area, even the school. Law rose one finger. The ground beneath Yamamoto spiked up.

He dodged it. Law took a quick leap-step. Yamamoto ran along the school wall. Law gripped his blade and sliced vertically in front of Yamamoto.

Something about the barrier he was trapped in gave him a bad vibe. Yamamoto didn't block. He lept off the school. Law sliced the lower level of the school in two!

"Oi..." Yamamoto landed on the icy grass.

The skyscraper school was beginning to fall.

* * *

'If I can push back the Cloud Guardian, maybe I can grab Leon.'

"What is it?" Hibari asked.

Deku paused with confused eyebrows, scrunched. "A-A Bosswatch."

"Oh." Hibari raised his tonfa. Maybe this kid would be worth some time. Deku was slightly shaking. 'My body is completely tense. This guy's killing arua is incredible.'

"Don't worry, Midoriya. Hold him off. I'll get Leon and ask for your watch." Froppy was climbing on the fence, headed for the lightning rod, Leon was floating above.

It was a loud creaking sound of steel, followed by a collapsing structure.

"...Nani?" Blink, blink. Leon was getting farther away. Midoriya felt like was he falling backwards. He glanced back. He was! The school was falling!

Hibari had a curious smirk as to what the kid would do now. With out the school how would he reach Leon.

Deku gripped his gloves shut. His quiet eyes sparking with silver reslove. He had to go through him, and run up the roof with a final leap to moon-Leon! 'I don't think Asui or I can make the increasing distance alone.' They were making eye-contact at the situation. This is our only chance!'

'In that moment, I didn't know what was going on. My body reacting on it's own. My sudden comradeship with Asui, Uraraka, Lambo and I-pin. I wanted to make that a reality by becoming a boss more than ever.'


	6. Chapter 6

**_6_**

 ** _Skyflames of freedom_**

"Reborn." Viper had to unlock the curse of the arcobaleno to control the illusion. "What's up with that kid. Is he the one deconstructing everything? N-No, it's an outside interference. Impossible. None can overpower my ability and enter freely!"

* * *

"We have to help, The Hero!" Rikka and Tokoyami were standing on the fence. The school roof was curved against them in a cresent.

Dark shadow nodded. "Repaying a debt for a man who saved me with out being asked, is something I want to do, as well."

Deku gritted his teeth. Hibari lunged for him. Deku kicked off the slanted roof, up to him. They closed in on a high speed burst, blasting around the roof in sporadic chaos. Tonfa against gloves, both with a furry of blows.

He swiped with his other steel, Deku blocked with his elbow, he stepped into his guard and swung with a heavy fist, aiming for his gut, Hibari blocked it with his tonfa. They skidded against the wall-roof in a stalemate. A leg clashed against his steel tonfa. The chains of his tonfa hissed out, going for a bite at the heel. Deku switched up the movement of his blocked kick. It curved through the chains, appearing and slamming calf against neck. Hibari was thrown down, but a chain still managed to tangle his leg. He yanked Deku down to his level.

Slice. Her sythe slashed the chain off.

"You're..." He whispered.

She skated against the roof in a slick mist twirl.

Deku still fell towards Hibari. He flipped and dropped an axe kick. Hibari blocked with one, and attacked with the other. A tonfa puncture stab. Midoriya coughed taking the hit straight to the gut. He smashed against the school and tumbled down. He crashed on the fence about to bounce off the school.

He clung on to the edge of the fence with his fingers. He was doing a one armed handstand. The slight shine piercing through the the rain and grey. It captured his eyes. "It's beautiful." The glimmer of light was resonating in his eyes.

It was coming right at him. Literally! He shot out his other hand, catching the blur on instinct.

"De-Deku-kun!" Uraraka cried up to the man that caught her hand. She was blasted away from Bakugo's fight and was almost thrown into the abyss.

"Uraraka-san?!" What was she doing here? "Did you figure out the route? But given your ability to control gravity so fluently, you probably didn't have to worry about most of the difficulties." He was rambling. "S-Sorry, let me-"

The fence broke from his torpedo cloud flame boxweapon attack. On instinct, Deku threw Uravity past Hibari. She cried in protest, until she realized he was throwing her closer to Leon.

Deku clenched his fist as Hibari lept straight down at him, with no disregard for the others running up the roof to the moon.

'I'm the only one he's pushing back.'

Hibari shot his chains out. They rocketed for Deku. He tried to drift spin around them, they ripped apart the fence close to Midoriya.

Deku and Hibari re-clashed in mid-air. 'At this rate, we will fall with the school and I'll lose my chance.'

Deku spun with a cresent kick. Hibari swiftly dodged it with a smirk. "Worry about what's in front of you."

'He's right! None of it will matter if I can't get past the strongest guardian.'

They continued to fall down, exchanging blow after blow. "I will become a Mafia Boss!" He roared, his feelings into fist! Impaling his chest.

Hibari held back a grit of pain as the fist buried into his chest. He spun and backhanded Midoriya. Deku caught the attack with arms crossed. 'I can do this!' He crockscrewed with the flow of his arms, uncrossing them and flinging Hibari down to a piece of the broken fence.

He swayed around the destroyed piece and kicked it at Deku. Easily dodged. Distracted, a chain ensnared Deku's neck. He charged his cloud ring, dispelling a powerful flame with his tonfa. He harshly yanked Deku back to him. He smashed foward with his flames.

She ran down the roof and lept off.

"Hero!" Blocking the massive force.

"You're?!" 'She came back... for me?'

She was still blocking the strong flame with her sythe, but glanced back at him. Midoriya stuttered a gasp. Her eyepatch had fallen. Her eye, it was orange with a dying will flame. She broke the attack, spinning her sythe like a tornado also slicing off the chain around Deku's neck. "You don't have much time." She nodded behind her shoulder at him.

"I won't let you." Hibari torpedoed his fangs. One for Deku, the other at Rikka.

"Worry about what's in front of you!" Deku screamed, falling past Rikka and grabbing the chain aimed for her. Hibari narrowed his eyes. Deku twisted in between the chain and intertwined it with the one targeted for him. He tangled their momentum, reverting it back to Hibari. The blow forced Hibari to crash to the ground level of the school. Except he was unrelenting, he was on his hedgehog, and it kept multiplying with the cloud attribute, creating a platform for him to jump up.

Dark Shadow grabbed Midoriya and flung him back to the roof. It charged for Rikka to help her too. "Tokoyami-kun!" Midoriya shouted as his body flipped in the air. He only nodded, repaying the favor.

'This is my chance!' Deku skidded the edge of the roof and landed with a roll. He ran up it with out missing a beat. "Thanks again, um," 'Is she the one Asui mentioned.' "Takanashi, right?... Takanashi?!" She wasn't next to him. He glanced down at the sky below. She was riding Dark Shadow, intercepting Hibari's attempts. Her eyepatch was back on as well, hiding her skyflame eye.

"She's helping me, but why?"

"Keep going, Hero!" She spoke with determination, clashing with Hibari. Hibari narrowed his eyes at Rikka. She was acknowledging Deku.

Deku shook his head and worries away. He couldn't go back to help her. 'I have to get Leon. If I don't, I'll let down Tsuyu and everyone else who is helping me, after how much they did with barely knowing anything about me. I'll definitely start a Mafia family!'

He felt a crack in his joints. He grunted with a pained strain. He flipped over a broken off structure. He kicked one foot forward at the edge of the roof for Leon! He pushed with everything he had.

He reached out but, 'I'm not gonna make it, I'm not even close!'

"Midoriya!" A tounge wrapped around the hand reaching out. Froppy was high above him, she had lept up moments before him, anticipating him. She flipped her body up, her back was arched in a sexy pose, swinging her tounge to the sky with all the momentum she had. "Keep going!"

"Asui!" He smiled. It slowly turned into a frown. 'It's still not enough!' Froppy also frowned realizing the same. Her throat made a frog grumble in worry.

"Deku-kun!" Uraraka was in the air, in between Leon and the falling roof. Midoriya was flying up to her, but losing momentum.

"Uraraka-san!"

She was reaching down for him. Her fingers attempting to grasp his, before he began to descend. Izuku stretched out his hand, their tips touched, then they finally grasped fully. Connecting a strong bond.

"Give it your best Deku!" She threw him higher up with a boost of her flames. The lack of gravitational pull around Leon was the only reason she couldn't reach him. She stared up, falling. She didn't know why, but she wanted to help him. Her cheeks were slightly pink gazing at Deku-kun.

Deku was roaring his reslove. His arm fully extended for his goal. It was finally in reach, his dream of becoming a hero!

"I-I got IT!" He palmed Leon in his hand.

* * *

He stood on the skyscraper of Namimori. "Everything is back to normal?" Izuku blinked. 'But didn't I just grab Leon?'

Namimori was in perfect condition. Quiet, empty. A hollow illusion. He was the only one in the city. He shifted left and right. He couldn't hear any noise from the usually busy metropolis.

Izuku squinted his eyes. The glare of the sun was blocking someone at the edge. "Hello?" He didn't reply. "Are you ok?" Izuku jogged to him. He was staring down at the city. It was completely empty. The sky shining for nothing.

"Um?" Izuku didn't know how to approach him. He was staring across the endless illusion. A simple smile, the wind fluffed his brown mane, and his orange eyes held a patient prayer. "You can't be him, right?"

"Who?" Still staring to the city, asking for the sake of conversation.

"V-Vongola Decimo! You have to be him."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Was I ever called such?" Unsure. "I don't really recall much."

Izuku dropped his eyes dejected. "I see. Sorry." He glanced around slightly scared. "Um, I'm kind of lost?"

"The same was done to me." He stared directly into Izuku's green eyes. "They sealed something away. He sealed something away."

"You really are-" 'No way, no way, no way!' Izuku was trembling. The amber pupils and orange irises, they could only belong to him. He didn't understand what he was talking about. Izuku was purely captivated by his presence.

He looked confused of the reality or who he was himself, but his dying will was burning with freedom. He rose his glove and lit his index finger with a transparent skyflame. "Who... are you?" After a gentle tap on his forehead, unlocking his sealed potential.

* * *

Izuku stumbled off the podium hugging Leon. His whimpy, confused, "Eh!" As he fell off the stage to the auditorium floor.

"Izuku Midoriya has passed." Reborn glared down at the confused kid.

The other students as confused or more so. They were all still in school?! Most were still in there seats! The only ones standing and close to the stage, were the ones who made it to school in the illusion. The ones who made it to the roof were on the stage and our hero, Deku was claiming the sky, claming victory... completely defeated on the floor.

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please review, Fav or follow.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**7**_

 _ **I will!**_

Izuku straightened himself on the chair. He gulped. Across from him was the mayor of Namimori. Vongola Primo.

After the exam, the entrance ceremony was concluded. They would begin regular school on Monday.

Midoriya was escorted with a high profile style to city hall. He had to do paperwork. The favor from the Vongola. Primo personally wanted to attended to Midoriya's request. They were in his cozy office. Deku ignored the bar and liquor cabinets that added an adult element to the atmosphere.

"You were quite impressive, Midoriya. It was unfortunate to hear, you don't come from any family, given your ability."

"My... ability?" Deku was so confused about everything in the illusion. It was the first time in his life, he couldn't truly grasp the situation. His body acted on impulse. That's how he got through everything, that, and the friends he made. Izuku subconsciously smiled.

Primo readjusted himself on his leather chair. He was about to speak and offer him an internship with the Vongola. Ieyasu hoped that young Midoriya would accept. The young boy could grow and mature properly.

Deku shook away the nerves about his unknown ability and focused. "Mayor-san! I would ask the Vongola for my own Bosswatch! Please!"

Ieyasu's constant dying will flame dampened for a momoment. He folded his hands over his desk. "I see. Unfortunately, I can't intervene anymore."

"W-What? But..."

Primo glared down at his tense folded hands. "You have already acquired one." He unfolded them and reached for his glass of liquor. "The Vindice... They granted you one."

Izuku paled a shiver, almost shrieking. "The V-Vindice?!"

"Thank you for the introduction, Primo." A dark flame loomed as a portal. They appeared behind Deku's chair. His teeth clattered, turning his head back with wide eyes.

Their leader had a baby on his shoulder. "We have our eye on you, but more importantly, **_she_** does, Midoriya Izuku." As the baby spoke, the leader rose his fist to Deku with a dangling chill. He dropped the silver watch to Deku's hands as they all began to diminish again.

Deku fumbled, but caught it with both hands. It was cold. "Wait, who?" But they were gone.

 _ **"I wonder why she gave you his watch..."**_ Was the only echo from the shadow flame.

 _I didn't know why, but in that moment, I didn't want to accept it. The weight was beating in my chest. The pressure of Vongola Decimo's Bosswatch._

"Young Midoriya, if you don't feel comfortable, you can deny the offer." Ieyasu wanted him to be careful with his decision.

Deku gulped, but had an arua of resolve, strapping the watch around his left wrist. "I accept." He clenched his fist shut with a hard uneasy grin.

Primo was caught off gaurd. He recomposed himself and nodded. "Very well. Unfortunately as a new family, you will start at F rank."

"Y-Yes, I'm aware of the ranking system."

* * *

 _ **"Hahi! Hello there! I'm Mirua Haru, here to explain the Mafia family ranking system!"**_

 **A projection of a tower pyramid with diffrent levels. A chibi version of Sawada Tsunayoshi and his family were all attempting to climbing out of the huge F rank block. They all struggled pushing Tsuna up.**

 _ **Every new family starts off here at F, and try to make a name for themselves! Hahi, but be aware, it is not only the most populated rank it is also the most decisive!**_

 **Chibi Tsuna was in hyper dying will flying up.**

 _ **Win three matches against other F ranking families or win one against any E and above, and you leave F behind and advance!**_

 **Chibi Tsuna almost made it to the top.**

 _ **But lose only one while F, and your family is history! Dangerous!**_

 **Chibi hyper dying will Tsuna reverted back to Dame-Tsuna and fell right before he was able to pass the F block. He crashed back at the bottom with dazed swirly eyes.**

 _ **"So make sure you give it your best!"**_

* * *

Izuku was intently staring at his new watch, walking down the hall. The floor was marble, and the white walls had luxurious paintings. City hall was a landmark in Namimori. Notorious for being considered a miniature city inside of Namimori.

He was twiddling with the watch, not able to decide a name for his family. "Asui said she would join, but still." He mumbled.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spoted a chameleon sitting on a baby's fedora.

"Principle Reborn?" It had looked like Reborn was waiting for him.

Reborn did not have his usual baby charm. Right now, he was serious. His black marble eyes mirrored the floor, glaring at the watch Deku inherited. The watch of his former student. "Is it true? You don't possession flames." Straight to the point.

Midoriya almost bit his bottom lip at the accusation. He gritted back, his head to the side. "I don't."

"But you have a quirk." Reborn informed.

"A quirk? You mean what the up rising heroes possess?" Was that really possible? Mafioso only had the ability of dying will flames.

Reborn said that they should talk in his office.

"As you know, quirks have started to become a modern ability in your generation, although it has existed for a few already, but now it is sparking a more powerful growth."

"So you're saying I have one? A quirk?"

Reborn sipped on his expresso. Deku had to scrunch down, reaching for his tea. Reborn's office was small and fit for only a baby. "Quirks are usually acquired from people who can be heroes."

"Yes... I'm aware of heroes, but." Izuku bit his bottom lip this time. Namimori was a criminal city. No one from here could ever be a hero like All-Might...

That's what Izuku always wanted to be. A Pro-hero!

He placed his expresso down, and made eye contact with Deku. "But there is more to it. We Mafioso rely on dying will flames. Martial artist use ki or chi. Ninjas, chakra. Pirates discover devil fruits and also learn Haki. Wizards, Devils and soul-reapers use spirt pressure and magic. The mafia is just a fragment of a larger world."

Midoriya gulped with a nod. "I'm aware, but I don't understand, are you saying I should be a hero? I-I can't..." He already had a criminal record.

"Something like that. Pursue another goal. Unfortunately, I don't believe you have what it takes to be a Mafia Boss." Reborn stated with a deadpan glare.

"Nani? Principle Reborn?" Deku gripped his fist, worried for the number one hitman's words.

"Your quirk has been blocked from lack of flames. It was surprising, but you over came Viper's illusion and activated your quirk for the first time, but only in the illusion... In reality, your quirk is sealed, permanently."

Deku grew orbs. 'Th-That was my quirk, can I be one? A Hero'. He remembered the sky flames and orange eyes that told him almost the same thing, being sealed. Then the feeling of a limiter being released.

Reborn rose an eyebrow at Izuku's inward gasp. "Midoriya Izuku. I don't believe you can become a proper Boss. Primo asked me to tutor you, but I don't see any possibility of that, because of your situation. Sorry, I really am. Life has hurdles you can't overcome no matter how hard you try, kid."

Deku ignored the stab of self esteem. "Even if you say something like that."

* * *

Deku left city hall. The bustling city didn't go noticed in his eyes. The lights were all blurry, the street lights, car lights, building lights, and crosswalk lights. His usual notefull mumblings of analytical observation was absent. His eyes were dishearten. He shuffled foward clutching his backpack straps. "I won't listen to him. I can do it." He whispered.

Ding-dong. He unintentionally walked into the muffin shop. It was small compared to the skyscrapers, surrounding the two story shop/home. "I guess I could go for some."

He was greeted by the shop keep. "Hey Izuku-kun!"

He halfheartedly smiled. "Hello Fuu(samurai Champloo)." He took a seat in front of the counter. 'Fuu has been working at this store since I was a toddler. She's kind but sometimes obnoxious.'

"Huh? What's with the long face?"

"The number one hitman Reborn, doesn't believe I can be a Mafia Boss." Nodding to the new silver watch on his left wrist.

Fuu lit up. "Izuku-kun! Amazing, you actually got one." She squeezed him into a tight hug, and released him. "Who cares what he said. You're already on your way, right?" She shrugged off with a happy wave.

"Yeah!" He kind of rose his eyes, but they jaded again.

Fuu pouted. "Geez Izuku-kun, I get bummed out when you do." She rested her elbow on the counter, then her cheek on her palm. A dangle vibrated. Fuu glanced at the _meaningless_ ring next to her elbow. "Wait, this is." She picked it up. It was a black jeweled skyring. It gave her a great idea. "Hey Izuku-kun, I got a gift for your first Bosswatch."

"You did, Fuu? A ring? But you know I don't have a flame."

"Just take it already." She thrusted it into his hands and chest, not taking no for an answer. "Besides, if you did have a flame, I'm sure it would of been the sky."

"...Ok, thanks." Izuku grew a genuine smile. 'A sky flame, huh.'

* * *

The door bell rang at the same time our no good hero stumbled out.

"Sorry." He mumbled to the man he accidentally bumped into. Deku walked out of the store more motivated than ever. He glanced at the skyscraper of Namimori across the street. He glared down at his new sky-silver Bosswatch and nodded. "Thanks for the muffins, Fuu!" He waved before running off with a cheerful bounce.

 **His flame...**

"Huh, Drew?" Chuuta Kokonose's whisper was casted out by Fuu.

"Don't mention it, Izuku-kun!" She waved from the counter. She sighed, content that she brought some life back to that depressing mood he walked in with.

Chuuta ignored the dark green haired teen. "Hey Fuu, have you seen my skyring?"

"No! Of course not." She wore a cold sweat of lying.

* * *

Deku was walking down the city streets. "Fuu is right. I can only keep moving foward." He firmly nodded. "I'll properly ask Asui to join my family."

He walked past an alley and heard a crash. His eyes widened at the impact of trash cans in the dirty alley. "Nani? It's just an event right?" Until a huge serpent, chained, wrecking ball came flying down from the rooftops. Dark shadow flew up from the pile of trash.

'Then that has to be!' "Tokoyami-kun! " Midoriya stepped forward reaching his hand out to the alley.

"Midoriya." Tokoyami climbed out of the trash pile. "Watch out!" Dark shadow clashed with the crashing wrecking ball.

Deku was being wind swept in. "What the?"

Dark Shadow tossed the weapon the through the wall.

"Eeeeh!" For some reason the force vacuumed Deku into the alley. He flung over Tokoyami and skidded on his shoulder, covering his head. "Ow!" He scampered up, trying to figure out what was going on. 'Tokoyami-kun and that came flying out of nowhere.' He shot his eyes up, following the chain. "That's the strongest man in northern Italian, Lancia! What's he doing in Namimori?"

Rikka and Law were in mid air, fighting with the Mafioso.

"Tokoyami-kun, what's going on?"

He glanced at Midoriya for a moment before refocusing dark shadow back at Lancia. "He's after the Tyrants eye."

Midoriya drew a blank. "The Tyrant's eye?"

Tokoyami did his best not to sweatdrop for his own embarrassment. "Rikka, he's after Rikka." As Dark shadow tired to hit Lancia. Lancia yanked on his chain, to sway away from the attack.

"What, Takanashi?! Why!" Deku implored but the massive wrecking ball whiplashed out of the hole it was in and tornadoed in defense around Lancia. 'It's vacuuming it's surroundings again. How is he swinging that huge weapon like a ball of yarn.' Deku was out of range, but Dark Shadow, Law, and Rikka were all close to Lancia's weapon. It had a signature ability of drawing in it's opponents.

Midoriya's eyes grew into orbs. He was only able to look. "Come on, move." His body was shaking. 'Why can't I move like in the illusion. Is Principle Reborn right? My quirk is from lack of flames. What is my quirk?'

He couldn't do anything.

The three collided against the force of the steel ball. Dark shadow had a defense but it was broken. It sent both Dark Shadow and Tokoyami out of the alley in to the busy street. Law blocked the vicious chains with his blade, but the steel serpent ball's vacuum pressure disoriented him and he was sucked in before taking the full force of the wrecking ball. He coughed out blood. He fell on a fire escape a few stories above Midoriya.

Rikka was sent flying and crashed on the dead end wall behind Midoriya before falling to the ground. She struggled to get up, but was as bad as the other two.

Midoriya gulped taking a step back as Lancia landed with the wrecking ball next to him, crushing the ground. "Move, kid. I woud like to avoid any more unnecessary causalities." His eyes were the only non-hostile part of him.

Midoriya's eyes scanned the Mafioso in front of him, he was obviously in a league above them. "N-No." Was Deku's only response.

Lancia rose an eyebrow at the kid. He was scared and timid. If the kid left, he would be unharmed. He was purposely intervening with matters not involving him. "Get out of here, now!" Lancia didn't want anymore blood on his hands.

"I'm not going to abandon them, alright! I'm going to help her!" Deku cried, more for himself, taking a step of self confidence. 'I don't have any reason for staying. This doesn't involve me. But now, isn't the time to think about that! I can save them!' He put on a burst of speed.

Lancia had a solemn look on his face. "I only need the girl, but if I must." He jumped high. he began to spin his wrecking ball, using the chain.

'A distraction, I need one!' Deku flung his school bag at Lancia.

"Petty attacks won't help you." His voice was heavy with atonement. "Now be gone." He closed his eyes, throwing his serpent steel ball.

Deku was trembling. He didn't stop running. He clenched his eyes shut, before busting them back open with a resolve. 'I can be one! I can be one! I can be one!'

 _"Hey, I heard Izuku doesn't have a flame, or family! What a loser."_

 _"I'm sorry, even if you wanted to apply to U.A. your criminal record would stop you from ever getting accepted, let alone, getting your hero's license."_

 _"Give it up. You can't be a Mafia Boss."_

 _"You didn't seriously apply to Namimori Academia, right Deku? That's for families or potential Mafioso."_

Deku gritted his lips, forcing a smile.

 **Anyone can be a hero.**

 _"But not you, Deku."_

 **Always go Plus Ultra when you truly believe in doing what's right! And You can be one!**

Deku pulled his right arm back. 'I will, even if only as a Mafia Boss.' He out stretched his fingers before he clenched his fist shut. 'I will go beyond!' He unknowingly ignited the obsidian skyring on his middle finger. His eyes silver. The veins throughout his arm burned orange.

He planted his left foot foward throwing his body weight into his burning knuckles.

"Namimori SMASH!"


	8. Chapter 8

_8_

 _Heroes and the Mafia_

* * *

 _Namimori SMASH!_

"Impossible!" Lancia was forced back by the sheer force of the gale wind, his wrecking ball was obliterated. He collided into a brick wall, blood coughing out his mouth. 'It was purely the wind pressure from his flame?!'

"AHHHH!" Deku's arm was smashed to the bone. He clutched it in pain after his full powered punch. He winced with one eye shut. "N-Nani?" He gritted his teeth. It hurt, but he needed to focus. "H-How did I?"

Rikka grew an amethyst orb. "Hero?"

He swayed left and right. She scurried to him. He almost fell, but she caught him.

"Villans!"

Deku grew wide eyes. 'Villans, where?!'

But the heroes were staring right at Izuku and Rikka. The destruction created their guilt.

Law was clutching his blade, struggling to stand, on the roof he landed on. "Shit, heores... This wasn't an event so they have every right." He glanced at the alley beneath him. "Tokoyami and Rikka are both heavily injured, I can create a room, but it won't be big enough to escape." He had to avert his eyes from the lights flashing from the surrounding helicopters. "Oi, it's still the middle of the day." He gritted his teeth.

"Ofcourse I'm not a villan!" Deku implored at the squad of heroes surrounding them. "I'm a Mafioso!"

"It's the same thing, the only difference is your organized when you commit crimes, but seeing as how no event was announced, this destruction will be seen as villan presence."

Deku's lifelong dream of becoming a hero in his own way was slipping fast. "No way... I was just trying to save Takanashi-san."

"But this is an event." A few loud steps could be heard, emerging from the dead end of the alley.

Rikka stiffened in fear seeing him. Law and Tokoyami held a gaze of anger at him.

"Young Midoriya, simply forgot to register for it, you see it's only his first day as a Mafioso."

The heroes all grew frustrated at his arrival. "Byakuran, even if you-"

The white haird mafia Boss rose his arms in defense and a simple laugh. "What seems to be the problem? I don't recall Heroes deciding the laws of our city." His eyelids dangerously narrowed. "Unless you want to involve the Vindice? They did give this boy his watch after all."

"Tch, even if they did, we heroes can't stand for this."

"You will." He simply ordered.

Midoriya kept staring at the mafia boss's back and at the heroes. 'Who are the good guys. Am I?'

"If only All-Might was here..."

"Oh, I would love to show the number one hero the way our world works. The contrast between ours and yours is too great. You're all fish out of water." His mare ring burned brightly. "Now let the boy finish his event."

"Nani, what-" Deku was going to finish, by asking what event.

Rikka clamped his mouth shut.

Byakuran's smile grew.

His watch beeped.

 **Please register your family into the Namimori database.**

"See, he simply forgot from all the excitement. Isn't that right, Midoriya?" Byakuran's closed eye smile, slightly opened, glaring at the green haired hero.

'Scary! H-How does he know my name? But the best option is to go along with it.' "Y-Yes."

"Hm, I wonder what your family name should be?" Byakuran rubbed his chin. He eyed Rikka and grew a devilish grin. "Oh I know. There should be a name already etched on your watch. I think it suits you."

All the heroes had gave up and left. They were always at a disadvantage in this city. They were only allowed to patrol the city, because the mayor allowed it as a formality. In truth, the mafia city of Namimori despised most of them. Except Deku and a few others. Vongola Decimo certainly would of admired them.

Deku with the support of Rikka, rose his wrist to eye level. "A name already on this watch?" It was hard to make out from the old battered watch, but he deciphered it. "SkyLeos." Was this the name of Decimo's family before he joined the Vongola?

Rikka's orb grew. 'SkyLeos? Like my guardian angel...' "What's your connection to my guardian angel?!" She wanted to know as much as she could about him. She was clutching his uniform and shaking him.

"Huh?"

"Now, now, Rikka-chan. Stop making up fairy-tales. Why don't you help him input the name. His other arm is out of commission." Byakuran smiled down at his niece. She shuddered in fear. Deku was trying to follow the conversation, but the only thing in his mind at the moment, was how scared she was. 'She's shaking...'

Byakuran began to take his leave from where he came from. He waved off with a final sentence. "Oh and Rikka-chan, if you see my rebellious son, please tell him to come home for dinner."

Law stared down at everything that transpired. "He only saved us from the heroes. Lancia is still down there."

"Um, can you please help me, Takanashi-san?" Deku smiled. He wasn't really worried about inputting a family name, but wanted to calm down Rikka, with moving her focus to something else.

"Y-Yes." She only nodded. She held his watch with one hand, and began to put the name on the hologram above the watch, with her other hand.

'SkyLeos is perfect if it used to be Vongola Decimo's.' He kept staring at her though. He cleared his throat and looked away, a little guilty. "Sorry, I don't um, have any connection with your, eh, guardian angel."

"You do." With a stubborn voice. "I'll be in you're family to find the truth." Also adding herself into his family, with her watch.

 **Are you sure you want to join rank F SkyLeos. It would diminish all your accolades and perks of being a part of the Vongola?**

She didn't hesitate to hit the confirmation button. She faced her other two friends. "Dark Shadow, Surgeon of Death, both of you join his as well." She fiercely pointed at Tokoyami who was walking to them, then at Law who was still looking down. Tokoyami sighed but did it.

"Oi, don't order me around." Law grumbled. 'But knowing her, I have no other choice.'

Midoriya's watched beep a few times. It confirmed his new family and three new members. 'This all seems too easy...' He sweatdropped.

Until it beeped one more time...

Lancia shoved a wall of collapsed building off him. He stood with a ragged, but bloodlust breath. "Did you forget? The event just started. Guess what? It's a physical contest between us two, and I'm an expert at brutal combat!" Rushing straight for him.

 **Now commencing event: One minute melee!**


End file.
